phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Ginormous Airplane
|image= FerbAsFrankSinatra.jpg |caption= |band=Ferb |band2=Ferb |album= |released= |performed= |genre= |label= |runtime=0:54 |before=Ride From Outer Space |after=Come Home, Perry (with several others) |video=hT5amyVCg3w }} Ferb sings this song as in-flight entertainment on the Paper Pelican during the episode "De Plane! De Plane!". Lyrics When we lift off then you'll be tipped off too How my heart, it soars for you! Soon you'll be flyin', gravity defyin', Your dreams will all come true! In the blue! Flyin' over cotton-candy clouds, Hangin' from a fuselage, A walk on a wing is just the thing For a high-in-the-sky montage! So darlin', put your goggles on, And up-up-and-away we'll fly! In a big ginormous airplane, In a big ginormous airplane, In a big ginormous airplane, In the sky! Alternate Version thumb|300px|right Every lover has to discover Love in a dream That soars up above Soon you'll be flying Gravity defying Your dreams will all come true In the blue Everybody! So darlin' put your goggles on And up and away we'll fly In our big ginormous airplane In the sky Flying over cotton candy clouds We're just admiring the view The birds in the sky go gliding by On a wing and a prayer with you So darlin' put your goggles on And up and away we'll fly In our big ginormous airplane In our big ginormous airplane In our big ginormous airplane In the sky Allusions *Since Phineas and Ferb's big idea of the day is based off of an airplane built in the '40s, Ferb's singing is reminiscent of the singers of that time, including the way their radios altered the sound of their voices. The melody of the song is very similar to the melody of Give Me The Simple Life from the movie Wake Up and Dream (1946). Background information *Ferb sings his second solo in this song, similarly to the first, ''Backyard Beach''. **Even more similarly, Ferb's microphone is covering his mouth during most of the song, just like in said song. *When the song starts, the little girl in the audience to the right appears again at the end of the song where she is seen doing jazz-hands on the far left. *When the words "hangin' from a fuselage" are sung, the dancers depicted are actually hanging from the wings of the plane, and when the words "a walk on a wing" are sung, the dancers are wing walking. This is reminscent of the finale in 1933's "Flying Down to Rio," which starred Fred Astaire and Giner Rogers. *If you listen closely to the last line, "In the sky", it sounds like Thomas Sangster is actually singing. * Prior to confirmation of the BMI title, the song was referred to as The Paper Pelican Floor Show on this wiki. * The demo of the alternate version is performed by Olivia and Martin Olson. *There are a lot of girls that aren't Fireside Girls. Songwriters * Dan Povenmire * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Martin Olson * Michael Culross, Jr. BMI Work # 11051508 See Also * "De Plane! De Plane!" Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher Category:Season 2 songs